Prayer
by Ellana-san
Summary: Fragment. Threads ou Secrets comme on veut.


Les photos défilaient lentement au rythme des pages. Elle observa, la gorge nouée, le ventre de sa mère s'arrondir petit à petit, poser pour l'appareil entourée de vieux animaux de compagnie qui les avaient depuis longtemps quitté. Belle. Jeune. Tellement plus jeune qu'elle pouvait se la rappeler.

Sur les vieux clichés, des images d'une maternité, d'une chambre d'hôpital, d'un jeune garçon d'à peine cinq ans regardant son bébé de petite sœur d'un œil émerveillé mais quelque peu méfiant… Ce bébé en lequel elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Les traits étaient trop fins, trop peu affirmés pour qu'elle retrouve plus qu'une vague ressemblance. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés, couleur qui n'avait rien de celle nettement plus claire qu'ils arboraient à présent. Ses cheveux blonds tiraient sur le châtain…

Il était étrange de tenter de s'identifier à cette petite chose qui souriait et pleurait tour à tour dans les bras d'un grand-père et d'une grand-mère presque jeune. Pas aussi vieux, en tout cas, que l'image qu'elle gardait en mémoire.

Facile pourtant. Facile de se dire qu'elle avait été ce nouveau-né dans les bras de cette femme si séduisante, facile de s'imaginer entourée de tous ces oncles et tantes qui ne ressemblaient plus tant que ça à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Certains étaient plus maigres, d'autres plus en chair… Quelques uns n'avaient plus toute leur tête ou avaient les traits marqués par la maladie, la vieillesse… Plus nombreux étaient ceux que la mort avait ravi ou bien que la vie avait tout simplement égaré en route…

Ses doigts frôlèrent le papier glacé de cette image où le bébé qu'elle avait été tenait le doigt de l'époux de sa marraine, le jour de son baptême. Elle savait, pour avoir maintes fois entendu l'histoire, que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il n'était en ce temps qu'un invité dans la famille et pas encore le pilier qu'il serait dans sa vie. Et que le photographe –était-ce sa mère ? Sa grand-mère ?- ait capturé cet instant, cette rencontre décisive la touchait d'une façon étrange. Il était et resterait à jamais une sorte de second père. Le tonton qui avait toujours été prêt à s'agenouiller pour jouer avec elle, celui qui cédait à la moindre de ses demandes, l'homme dont elle s'était un peu éloignée à l'adolescence en prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas vraiment à elle, qu'il avait ses propres filles à voir grandir…

Les visages défilaient mais pas celui qu'elle espérait voir.

Deux pauvres photos à la maternité était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé de son père. Il souriait sur les deux images, dévisageant le petit-être avec curiosité mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait une image où il la tiendrait dans ses bras, où elle pourrait essayer de prétendre qu'elle était encore ce bébé que son père pouvait protéger de tout… Qu'il était encore ce héro qu'il avait incarné pour elle pendant l'enfance, avant que la vie ne se charge de lui enlever ses chimères d'enfants.

Elle ne le vit pas à son baptême sans que cela ne la surprenne vraiment. Comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il n'avait pas été présent. Ce qui curieusement n'était pas si grave. Parce qu'il y avait eu son oncle, déjà à l'époque, et que quand elle avait l'un, elle pouvait se passer de l'autre.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai.

Elle le savait maintenant.

Elle le savait parce que son père gisait sur un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, et que la simple idée de vivre dans un monde dans lequel il n'était pas la terrorisait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Plus que n'importe qui, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle était sa petite-fille et il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit…

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tâchaient le papier de l'album, mais elle poursuivit son chemin chronologique, regardant passer l'été et les instants où son père n'avait pas été là, se souvenant paradoxalement de tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Il y en avait peu. Trop peu. Pas de vraiment marquants, juste des fragments volés à une vie de souvenirs.

Une après-midi dans un hamac dans le jardin de la maison de plage… Des rires… Le gout amer de la bière qu'elle volait parfois à sa bouteille… les courts trajets en voiture quand il l'emmenait à son cours de danse…Les discussions banales et paradoxalement importantes car rares, gênée par la sensation de lui être étrangère… La joie de ces petites conversations… La constante de son bref coup de téléphone tous les matins à sept heures précises…

Et puis cette journée, plus claire que les autres sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi… Cet après-midi où il était passé la chercher à la maison sans la prévenir et où il l'avait emmené au centre commercial. Ce qu'ils cherchaient originellement, elle ne se souvenait plus. Mais elle se rappelait par contre du babillage insensé qu'elle avait tenu toute la durée de leur sortie, trop contente de pouvoir lui exposer librement sa grande opinion d'enfant… Elle se rappelait parfaitement être repartie avec une cassette vidéo de Donald et équipée d'une toute nouvelle poupée…

Mais sur l'album le temps passait toujours sans lui. Absent, comme elle l'en avait tant de fois accusé. Mais s'il avait vraiment été absent alors pourquoi cette impression qu'il avait toujours été là, qu'elle n'était qu'une hypocrite ? Il y avait eu tous ces week-ends, elle s'en souvenait si clairement… Ces dimanches où il leur apportait des croissants… Ces samedis où il s'échappait avec sa mère...

Et sur la dernière page enfin, deux photos. Deux toutes petites photos dont la simple vue la fit pleurer bien plus fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle qui se voulait forte, elle qui maîtrisait à merveille l'art de se replier derrière une épaisse carapace… Elle se demandait ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que parfois, face à la difficulté, elle murmurait pour elle-même qu'elle était une grande fille, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne… Elle se demandait s'il aurait détecté le mensonge, s'il aurait compris qu'elle n'était absolument pas forte ou grande ou quoi que ce soit. Elle était sa petite-fille. Pour toujours et à jamais. Et c'était l'ordre des choses.

Mais elle ferait semblant. Elle ferait semblant d'aller bien. Elle sourirait et acquiescerait quand il le faudrait. Elle enfilerait ce masque que personne ne perçait jamais. Elle aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un la voie, que quelqu'un la connaisse assez pour voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien… Mais soit elle était trop bonne actrice, soit elle n'était pas aussi aimée que cela parce que personne lisait jamais rien d'autre sur son visage que ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils y voient.

Elle était seule.

Et elle le serait encore plus si son père ne survivait pas à ça.

Sa main se posa à plat sur la dernière photographie de l'album et elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si le pire arrivait. Continuerait-elle à jouer les bons petits soldats ? Sourirait-elle face aux difficultés qui ne manqueraient pas de survenir ? Prendrait-elle un air peiné quand à l'intérieur son cœur serait brisé ?

Entendraient-ils ses murmures quand elle hurlait à l'intérieur ?

Elle priait parfois. Sans raison ou par intérêt. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle avait été éduquée et qu'au fond, tout au fond, malgré un esprit cartésien, elle croyait. Elle voulait croire.

Lui, ne croyait pas, elle le savait. Il ne croyait pas et elle ne savait pas comment prier cette fois. Elle n'en trouvait pas la force et s'en sentait coupable. Mais il y avait différentes façon de prier, supposait-elle. Différentes façons de s'adresser à Dieu, Yahvé, Yala ou qu'importe le nom qu'on lui donnait.

Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait faire.


End file.
